


the sun rises, as always

by mahous



Series: Self-Indulgent Jager AU Where Everything Is Fine [2]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Sub Jack, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahous/pseuds/mahous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger cut him off with an open-mouth kiss. Jack lazily reciprocated, reaching up to leave prickles along the back of Roger’s neck. He murmured something more breath than words against Roger’s mouth, who drew him closer in spite of himself.</p>
<p>“Where’s the feist from last night?” he said, pulling back.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Roger kissed his neck and Jack squeaked. “I'm still sleeping.”</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Roger doesn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun rises, as always

Roger, tired of staring at the ceiling, rolled over. Stretched out naked beside him was Jack in all his gangly, freckled finesse. When you couldn’t see the cold blue eyes and there was a bit of drool crusted on his chin, he looked infinitely less menacing. Stupid, even.

 

Still, the sight of him drummed up some interesting, fluttery feelings in Roger’s heart. He reached out to touch Jack, who looked even more pale in the dark, and ran fingers in circles on his chest, along his rib cage, down to his hip. Then he spent a long time holding the small of his back, marveling at just how much Jack hadn’t grown since they were kids, a stark contrast to everything else that had changed so drastically. Then he sort of cupped his ass and squeezed a little bit.

 

Jack giggled and shuddered. “Jesus, your hands are cold.”

 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Roger said as Jack stretched, yawned, and arched his back.

 

“It’s five,” he said, twisting his head to face the clock. “That's not morning. Quit waking up so early.”

 

“It’s less ‘waking up,' and more getting tired of pretending to sleep.”

 

He wiped his mouth with his knuckles and sighed. “Well, _I_ sleep. Quite nicely, too. Just was a moment ago. Thank you for ruining it for the both of us.”

 

Roger cut him off with an open-mouth kiss. Jack lazily reciprocated, reaching up to leave prickles along the back of Roger’s neck. He absolutely did not kiss like Roger remembered. It was too gentle. His lips were soft and warm and tasted stale. He murmured something more breath than words against Roger’s mouth, who drew him closer in spite of himself.

 

“Where’s the feist from last night?” he said, pulling back.

 

Jack flushed. “Shut up.” Roger kissed his neck and he squeaked. “I’m still sleeping.”

 

Roger ignored him. He bit his shoulder lightly, just a scrape of the teeth, testing the waters. With one hand he eased Jack off his side and cradled his waist in the other, rolling onto his knees to properly straddle Jack’s thigh in one fluid motion. Moving down, he sucked hard on a pert nipple until he was sure the surrounding skin would pink. Jack bit his lip around an embarrassing noise and, already halfway hard, pressed himself up against Roger’s navel.

 

“You awake yet?”

 

Jack pretended to yawn. “No.”

 

Roger thought for a moment. “But awake enough to suck me off, right?”

 

He laughed. “Not a chance.”

 

“Can I at least fuck you?”

 

“The thirst is strong in this one.”

 

“Is that a ‘no?’”

 

Jack tapped his chin, then pulled Roger’s head back to his chest. “Wake me up some more. Then we’ll talk.”

 

Roger simply followed orders. He made short work of the other nipple and rolled both under his thumbs when he kissed Jack again. That time, Jack was a lot more generous in terms of tongue. He grumbled when Roger released his mouth to kiss his jaw. Then his neck, his chest, more kisses all the way down to the soft bits of his belly. He took a moment to admire the red hair and a longer moment to admire Jack’s cock. It was the cutest thing Roger had ever seen, especially when it was pink and nearly standing upright. He wondered briefly how to express his fondness for it and decided a little smooch was the best way.

 

Then Jack was very awake, breathing very heavily, and very much clawing at Roger’s hair.

 

Roger released one nipple to press Jack against his cheek. “What?” he asked, nuzzling it.

 

“Yes,” he breathed.

 

“Yes what?”

 

“Yes,” Jack huffed, but sounded more flustered than annoyed. “you can fuck me.”

 

Roger grinned. “Ask nicely.”

 

“Too early for that shit.”

 

“Thought you were awake--”

 

_“Do it, Roger.”_

 

Laughing under his breath, Roger reached over Jack for the lube and condoms they kept on the bedside table and usually forgot to hide before company arrived. He considered having Jack roll the condom on with his tongue, but in the time it would take to ask and then argue about it, Roger could probably be inside him.

 

Jack gave the _“what’s taking you so long”_ eye roll and Roger shot him a _“calm down”_ glare, taking twice as long to prep himself out of spite. Then, not in any spite at all, Roger spent a long time just looking at Jack. His cheeks and ears were flushed a magenta that cloaked his freckles, and his chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. The eyes that normally looked so icy gazed into the distance, half-closed under long eyelashes, and the rising sun set his hair aflame. He was beautiful. He was precious, and Roger had already decided to do anything for him but he promised himself once more. Then Jack was poking at his thigh like the impatient brat that he was, the brat that Roger loved, so he hooked Jack’s ankles around his waist and slid into him and gave a long, shuddering moan.

 

He started slow, barely moving. Jack wasn't as tight as he once was but the way he fluttered around Roger could still milk him for all he was worth. He gasped into the crook of Jack's neck and nails drew lines in Roger's back. All the while, Jack muttered a constant stream of obscene words and curled his toes, and this was the Jack that he remembered.

 

Jack kissed Roger's ear until he turned and his mouth was made available. His lips were still soft and warm and stale, but Roger came to love the taste of morning breath. Jack’s hands were all over his chest, his back, his neck, like he wanted to map every inch of Roger's body and couldn't decide where to start.

 

"More," he said in a whimper, short of breath, "go harder."

 

Roger obliged, each thrust forcing the headboard into the wall. Jack squeezed his thighs around Roger like a death grip and arched against the hands lifting the small of his back. The mattress creaked under them as they both grew in volume.

 

Roger felt a draft from the open window and wondered how far down the street they could be heard. He grit his teeth, letting slip only low grunts from his throat. Having no such inhibitions, Jack made a show of how long he could moan without stopping for a breath. Roger had half a mind to tell him they weren't in a porno. He sped his hips and something in the twist of Jack's face told him it'd be over soon.

 

"Yes yes yes," Jack said, fingers curling in and out of Roger's hair, "yes-- oh God, _fuck_ me that's it."

 

_Fuck it,_  Roger decided, _let the neighbours hear._ He let loose a very satisfying moan, an "oh _God_ , Jack," and came. Below him, Jack reached down to tug himself to finish and spilled into his fist with a cry.

 

Jack’s legs fell back to the bed and Roger crumpled on top of him, face-planting into the pillow.

 

“Ew, get off,” Jack shoved at him. “You’re smothering me.”

 

Roger rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. He felt around for Jack’s hand and locked their fingers, sighing through his nose. They laid together as the room steadily lightened, as cars whizzed by on the streets below and disappeared into the distance. The world was waking up. Roger, tired of lying in his filth, sat upright and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Absently, he scratched his chest and thought of telling Jack that he loved him, but figured he already knew.

 

“How d’you feel about breakfast?” he said, stretching, peeling off the condom. “I wonder what's open. We could go to that mum and pop place down the…”

 

Roger stopped as he looked over his shoulder to find Jack with his eyes shut and mouth half open, a little bit of drool dripping down his chin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just sayin tht the line "jack giggled and shuddered" is fucking canon look for the scene where he ralph and rog are goin up the mountain to find the parachutist im not fufcking kiddiNG


End file.
